


[Podfic] Building the Castle of Roses

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Closed Ecological Systems, Coming of Age, Community: audiofemme, Gen, Mentor Relationship, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Science, Science Fiction, Space Flight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2018-11-17 08:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: Sleeping Beauty in space.





	[Podfic] Building the Castle of Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Building the Castle of Roses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/600572) by [Luzula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula). 



Arm in Arm//Fist to Fist challenge at the LJ comm audiofemme (which is a challenge to make Bechdel-test-passing podfics that are about something other than romance and sex). I have a thing for (non-sexual) older woman-younger woman mentor relationships, so I was pretty much writing for my own narrative kinks here. So this story is about that, and it's about Sleeping Beauty, and it's about closed ecological systems and spaceflight. 

Download or stream [here](https://www.box.com/s/giplus5e88gadgzj9bls) (or download [here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122013021304.zip)). Length: 39 m 00 s.


End file.
